lo conoci en un taxi
by Ivette le Cas
Summary: matthew siempre tenia una vida normal por las calles de new york, algo ajetreada pero al final normal. tomara un taxi y volvera a casa, para repetir la misma rutina. pero esta vez, tumo el taxi mas incomodo, y conocio a la persona mas graciosa del mundo Uscan


**Lo conocí en un taxi**

Tenía días ajetreados, días en los que todo salía terriblemente mal, aquellos en las cual rogaba por desaparecer en cualquier momento. En nueva york todo era así, rápido y a prisa, aprender a vivir o morir en el intento.

Y la vida de Matthew Williams se aprisionaba por ser así, ocupado, sin mucho tiempo. Todos los días tendrían la misma rutina, despertaría justo cuando el reloj sonara, y aun con torpeza tomaría una ducha rápida, se vestiría, correría tomar su seco desayuno, y así empezar la vida en extremo movimiento, ser un buen ayudante de empresa y hacer que todos cumplieran con su trabajo, en fin Matthew será Matthew y aun a su pesar él siempre quería todo en orden por más que el mismo se quejara.

Pero nada mejor que el final.

Cuando podía despedirse; salir corriendo sacándole unas risitas a su compañera de Ucrania. Yakaterine, Y respira el aire exterior, y disfrutar de lo genial de la noche, llamaría un taxi, iría a casa y dormiría todo lo posible, simplemente perfecto.

Pudo ver un taxi al doblar la esquina, estaba encendido, se acercó y con un poco de atrevimiento, golpeo suavemente la ventana del coche. El conductor lo miro bajo el vidrio y con una vaga voz le pregunto.

- Que?

- Yo necesito un **taxi** – dice Matthew algo ofendido, remarca la última palabra.

El conductor suspira.

- Lo siento, este transporte ya está ocupado.

Y Matthew no evita una mueca, quiere decir algo pero no lo hace, porque entiende el siempre entiende.

-_Well thanks you anyway_ – Da media vuelta, se dispone a irse.

-Hey espera!

Matthew se detiene al instante, voltea, observa como la puerta trasera del taxi se abre y un hombre que parecía de la misma edad que el asomando la cabeza, le da una seña de que se acerque, el piensa que no debería pero en fin, lo hace y se acerca. Él hombre era rubio y usaba anteojos, le sonríe simplemente, se dirige al conductor

- Hey _men_, yo no tengo problema que el vaya también, podemos compartir.

El taxista parece molestarse, pero acepta y le pregunta donde vive, cuando escucha, suspira por segunda vez.

- Él vive más cerca que usted, amigo –

El joven de anteojos se encoge en hombros.

- No importa está bien para mí –dice simplemente

Matthew se pone nervioso, no debería, quiso decir algo; que no era necesario, que podía buscar otro taxi, pero fue muy tarde. El joven de anteojos lo jalo dentro del taxi. El auto arranca y él no está más que apenado. Se dedicó a mirar su acompañante con más detenimiento, tenía el cabello rubio con un curioso cabello gravitacional, la piel ligeramente bronceada y ahora que estaba más cerca pudo notar los ojos azules tras los anteojos.

-oye, que estas mirando, tengo algo en la cara?

Se dio cuenta de su error, el calor le invade la cara, estaba sonrojado. Había logrado ver los ojos del hombre gracias a que lo estuvo observando y el otro se dio cuenta. Gira la mirada, pide disculpas y se dedica a observar por la ventana.

Escucha que se rie

la risa era extraña, el hombre de anteojos se reía con ganas, nótese, que su risa se podía escuchar fuera del mismo automóvil; el conductor hasta parecía avergonzado, Lo observa, indignado, iba a decirle algo cuando, sin previo aviso siente un brazo que lo rodea por los hombros

- Vaya, Que extraño eres.

Matthew no responde a eso.

-Pero sabes?...me agradas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Matthew…

-oh! Genial nombre, yo soy Alfred, Alfred jones aunque puedes decirme Al y yo te llamare mattie, que te parece?

-mattie?

-sí, suena adorable, va bien contigo-sonaba muy entusiasta- sabes ahora que puedo verlo, tu tienes un rostro muy _femenino._

No sabe cómo contestar a eso, simplemente se sorprendió de aquella clasificación a su persona. Quizá tenia pestañas largas, pero en realidad, en realidad no creí verse como una mujer o tan femenino.

- Yo no creo…

-oh! Lo siento, en verdad. Seguro ese comentario te molesto. sorry, sorry!

No podía hablar, el tal Alfred había tomado sus manos mientras seguía disculpándose una y otra vez.

Ahora él era quien reía.

Su primera risa después de tanto tiempo, y la verdad, la había disfruto mucho. Alfred se quedó en silencio observando. Matthew dejo de reír después de un rato, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

-lo lamento no debí reírme…

-No, está bien. Me lo merezco.

Silencio incomodo, se dio cuenta que aún estaban tomados de las manos, Alfred también. Le suelta rápidamente. Un color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas. Quisieron hablar, pero el auto freno y el conductor avisaba la llegada a la parada de Matthew.

-me retiro, buenas noches.-se despide

Sale del auto y se dirige al conductor.

-15 dólares.

busca el dinero, le paga al conductor , este cuenta los dollares.

-falta

-ya no tengo mas

-no puedo irme hasta que usted page completo

Matthew se exaspera, busca en su pantalón y después en su chaqueta.

-yo lo pago-era Alfred

Se sorprende, intenta evitarlo pero el otro se niega y paga lo faltante, se gira a Matthew y le sonríe alegremente. No puede evitar corresponderle.

-te debo una, muchas gracias Alfred.

_-no problem_

En auto avanza, Alfred se despide por la ventanilla.

Oh _god_, vaya día.

Después de eso todo volvió a seguir su curso, despertar, desayunar, ir al trabajo, todo era igual. Pero aun así Matthew no se olvidó de los bellos ojos azules de aquel hombre de anteojos.

Vaya la sorpresa que tuvo ese día.

Al parecer, su jefe fue cambiado de empresa, admite que con algo de triste extrañara a ese francés, aun así, el reemplazo, fue alguien especial

Muy especial.

El joven del taxi, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Alfred jones .

Y justamente era quien se acercó a su lugar cuando estaba trabajando.

- ¿Qué tal?

Matthew sonríe apenado.

-buenas tardes.

Alfred sonríe, le pasa unos documentos explicando que son importantes pero que, aun así tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlos. Asiente dispuesto a continuar trabajando. Pará su sorpresa Alfred aún no se movía de su lugar. Lo estaba mirando aun con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-y mattie…tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Su atención vuelve al de ojos azules

-eh?

-el sábado, estas ocupado?

Niega con la cabeza.

-perfecto.-su sonrisa se ensancha- saldrías conmigo el sábado.

Oh god! Había oido bien?.

- señor jones no creo…

-please call me Alfred- hace una reverencia- además, me debes una no es asi?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun asi suspira para más tarde sonreír

-Sí, supongo que si

-Entonces, aceptas?

-Sure.

La verdad es que nunca creyó que todo sería genial en esa cita, fue romántica, muy calida. Alfred fue muy gracioso, además de ser muy tierno. Algunas cosas cambiaron, seguía teniando la misma rutina, seguía trabajando casi todos los días, pero, lo poco que cambio fue fenomenal, sobretodo cuando un día despertó en los brazos de Alfred, otro cuando se ducharon juntos, cuando volvían a salir. Pero lo mejor siempre eran las salidas.¿por que?, muy simple, No más taxis. Ahora era un auto negro, muy normal, y un tanto desordenado, pero claro, el auto de Alfred, donde podían hablar lo que quisieran, reír, viajar y debes en cuando hacer algo un poco mas atrevido.

Quien diría que conoces el amor en un taxi?

No, Nadie lo dijo pero en verdad que estaba feliz, muy feliz.

_Primer fic de uscan que escribi, es horrible lo se!_

_Habrá review?;)_


End file.
